


Used To Love you

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lot of Castiel hurting and Endverse!Dean being a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To Love you

Dean’s thrusts were brutal, pushing and pulling out in a steady rhythm as Castiel’s head hung low as if in shame. The only sounds were the slap of skin on skin and the soft grunts that both men let out. It was rough and unyielding, no passion or emotion behind the fingers that dug into his too-sharp hipbones. There hadn’t been in years. This was routine. He was being used.  
And God help him, he’d take it. This was better than nothing. This way, he didn’t have to be subject to Dean’s cold stare. He could watch the blankets in front of him and focus on holding back his tears. They didn’t have time for tears. After, he’d need some amphetamines for sure. Castiel’s fingers twisted in the dirty bed-sheets as Dean pummeled into him mercilessly. With a twist of his hips, suddenly, Dean was hitting that spot and Cas was climbing the ladder to climax. He fisted his cock, stripping it quickly before shooting all over the sheets. Dean followed right behind with just a grunt and then he was pulling out and tucking himself back into his jeans.  
This was the part he hated. The part he dreaded every time they…did whatever this was. No matter how much Cas begged and pleaded in the past, Dean never stayed. He never said a word, just yanked his hand out of the former angel’s grasp and walked out. It killed Cas. He never knew which time would be their last; when Dean would go out on a mission and just…not come back.  
So he’d stopped begging. He stopped pleading; even asking. He just rolled over and kept quiet, waiting for Dean to leave before he’d take his pills and pass out.  
This time, though, Dean stood there. He stared at the creamy expanse of Castiel’s back and clenched his jaw. It took Castiel a good thirty seconds to look back over his shoulder. “What?”  
“Nothin’.” Dean answered gruffly.  
“Must be something.” He turned back and sighed. “You usually just go crawl in bed with Risa or Jane or Deb-“  
“Stop.”  
Castiel fell silent.  
Dean sighed. “You’re a dick.”  
Castiel tensed but didn’t speak.  
“Not gonna say anything?”  
Castiel said nothing.  
“You’re hopeless.”  
Cas closed his eyes tight. “Then leave.”  
Dean frowned. He’d wanted a reaction. A blow-up. Something like the old Cas. The one he used to love before everything went to shit and this Cas took his place.  
“You used to ask me to stay.” He said without thinking.  
“Is that what you want?” Cas asked calmly.  
Dean frowned.  
“You wouldn’t so what’s the point? I don’t have the energy to hope anymore.” Cas sighed. “So leave like you want to.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do.”  
Cas closed his eyes. “Please…” He didn’t know if he could take this much longer.  
“I used to love you.”  
“Dean…please don’t.”  
“It was us against the world. You and me-“  
“ _Dean-_ “  
“-cursed or not.”  
Silence.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not.” Cas’ voice cracked. “You’re playing sorry.”  
Dean looked down and then sighed, walking out without another word.  
And Cas fell apart. Years of pain and frustration poured out onto his pillowcase. He was broken. He was broken and nobody cared.  
 _“Nobody cares that you’re broken, Cas!”_  
Maybe things hadn’t changed all that much.


End file.
